Morena Baccarin
Morena Baccarin (1979 - ) Film Deaths: *''Spy (2015)'' [Karen Walker]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by (an off-screen) Jude Law when she pulls a gun on Melissa McCarthy in her crashed car at the end of a chase. *''Deadpool 2 (2018)'' [Vanessa]: Accidentally shot in the chest by Thayr Harris, whose aim is thrown off when Ryan Reynolds throws a spreader knife at him but misses; Morena appears in flashbacks and visions throughout the film. Morena's death is later averted when Ryan uses Josh Brolin's time travel watch to go back and kill Thayr by throwing the knife at him without missing. Television Deaths: *''Stargate SG-1: Dominion (2007)'' [Adria]: Poisoned by Cliff Simon's symbiote form while doctors attempt to surgically remove it from Morena's body; having resisted efforts to euthanize her, she ultimately succumbs to the effects of the poison as Claudia Black looks on in horror. However, at the moment of her death, Morena is able to Ascend to a higher plane of existence, allowing her to return as an Ori goddess in the film Stargate: The Ark of Truth. *''Medium: All in the Family (2009)'' [Brooke Hoyt]: Wounded (off-screen, presumably gun shot) by James Van Der Beek. He then wraps her in a blue plastic sheet and drags her to the garage (off-screen). We see her moving in the plastic sheet an blood flowing on the floor in a vision of Patricia Arquette. James Van Der Beek then grabs a shovel and hits her on the head. We see her again when James unwraps her in the desert at night and she rolls into a shallow grave. *''The Red Tent'' (2014) [Rachel]: Dies offscreen through the passing of time. We find out when Will Tudor informs Rebecca Ferguson she had died in childbirth. (Thanks to Brian) *''A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Bad Beginning Part One (2017)'' [Beatrice Baudelaire]: Dies (off-screen) when her mansion is set on fire by an unknown party; her children are informed of her death by K. Todd Freeman. Though her death is referenced many times after, Morena does not physically appear on the show until Season 3, via flashbacks. *''Gotham: No Man's Land (2018)'' [Lee Thompkins] Stabbed in the stomach by Cory Michael Smith after she also stabbed him. She is later resurrected by BD Wong in the following season. Connections *Ex-Mrs. Austin Chick (writer/director) *Mrs. Ben McKenzie Gallery File:Morenabaccarindeadpool2c.png|Morena Baccarin in Deadpool 2 Category:Actresses Category:Brazilian actors and actresses Category:1979 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Actresses of Brazilian descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Brunettes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:WB Stars Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Gotham cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Deadpool Cast Members Category:Homeland Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in David Leitch Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Brazilian-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Paul Feig Movies Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Death scenes by fire Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members Category:V cast members